1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3-(4-substituted-2-chlorophenoxy)propionaldoxime ethyl ether compounds, their production processes and their compositions for the control of insect pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is described in Japan Patent Application (laid-open) No. 60-56948, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,152 that certain oxime ether compounds are useful as insecticides and acaricides. But, their insecticidal and acaricidal activities are still not satisfactory.